


Jealousy and Pretending

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Dean and Seamus have a discussion between classes about Ginny, which leads to Dean's discovery that Seamus can get a bit jealous. One-shot. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 13





	Jealousy and Pretending

"I just don't like it, that's all!"

"What the hell are you talking about? It was_ your _bloody idea in the first place!"

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind!"

"This is ridiculous, Seamus!" Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're acting like a child."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want my _boyfriend _parading around with some, some…"

"Ginny's your _friend_," Dean leaned forward, putting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "_You _told me to say yes to her, remember?"

"I…yeah," admitted Seamus sheepishly. His shoulders slumped, the fight going out of him. "But just because I like the _idea_, doesn't mean I like seeing you _snog_ her!" he added, a bit accusingly.

"That was _one_ time, and she started it!"

"Yeah, but who _knows_ what you two get up to in…in _private_," Seamus scowled, crossing his arms and turning away.

Dean grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and gripping his waist. "Well, I can't exactly have her thinking her own boyfriend doesn't like her, now can I?"

Seamus sighed, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around Dean's neck. "I know," he sighed softly. "Doesn't mean I like it."

Dean pressed a soft kiss to his lips, running his hands soothingly across Seamus' back.

"You know she doesn't like _me_," Dean murmured, kissing along his jaw.

"What kind of girlfriend doesn't like her boyfriend?" Seamus asked, shaking his head and pecking Dean's lips.

"Well, to be fair, she's dating a complete queer," Dean laughed. "Besides, she's been in love with Harry since before she met him."

"True," Seamus admitted. And then, after a moment's pause, "You should dump her."

"…What?" Dean asked incredulously. "But you said…and she doesn't even…I don't want to _hurt_ her."

"_You_ said she didn't like you."

"That doesn't mean dumping her wouldn't be cruel, Seamus," Dean explained raising his eyebrows and pulling his boyfriend closer.

"Well…fine. But you're not dating anyone else once she finally moves the hell on."

"Hmmm…not even a certain Gryffindor boy? He's very cute," the taller boy teased.

"Shut it, you," grumbled Seamus, trying to squirm his way out of his boyfriend's strong arms.

"Nope," Dean replied cheerily, kissing his boyfriend quickly on the cheek.

"Let me go!" laughed the shorter boy, grinning up at Dean.

"Fine, fine," Dean complied, releasing Seamus after planting a final kiss on the tip of his nose.

The Hogwarts bells began to chime, signaling that it was time for their return to class. The smiles slowly left both their faces as they sighed. "Back to pretending," Seamus muttered, sounding bitter.

"Seamus," Dean sighed, pulling his boyfriend close once again. "Everything's going to work out. Just you wait and see," he said confidently, smiling down at Seamus.

"I love you," Seamus breathed, looking vulnerable.

"I love you, too," Dean leaned in, kissing him softly, before hoisting his bag on his shoulder and leaving with a last look at Seamus.

He waited a minute or so, until he was sure Dean had vanished from sight, before grabbing his own bag and heading towards his next class, sighing all the while, wishing for a different world. A world where he and Dean could be together, without fear or hiding.


End file.
